Skye Tries Cheering Jemma Up And Spills The Popcorn While Doing So
by catt-mir
Summary: The Boys have gone on a Top Secret Mission and Skye and Jemma are left behind on the BUS to worry about them. to pass time Skye decides a tickle fight is what Jemma needs.


**Hi dear readers! **

**So, this is kind of my first fic about these two interacting directly (and i think i f*cked up) and I need to warn you guys, I have never written their relasionship before so, please don't be harsh. I wanted to play this one as a friendship one, but I guess you can interpretate it as you want, let it be romantic or merely platonic. the prompt came from lovely alyssanm, thanks for it and I know it took me a really long time to write this, but it's here! **

My god Simmons! Would you please stop moving around so much? I'm trying' to concentrate here!" exclaimed Skye after the third time the scientist passed in front of her opened door.

Simmons' head popped inside the room, a concerned look on her face.

"What is it?" asked Skye. Simmons, accepting the other girl's silent offer, walked inside and sat down beside her.

"I can't seem to stop worrying about them!"

Skye, who had been thinking the same thing as she played on her phone before Simmons walked in, immediately hugged the scientist.

"Don't you worry about them! They've got Coulson; he would never let anything happen to them" Skye tried to sound enthusiastic and to cheer up Simmons but, truth be told, she was worried sick about them too.

"Well, you saw what happened last mission they went solos, what if it happens again?" continued Simmons. Skye could see her best friend's pleading look, of course she wanted Skye to hack SHIELD again and see what this top secret mission, Ward, Fitz and Coulson had been sent on, was all about.

"Look, don't worry, I've already put up an alarm that'll activate if any message is sent from their comms back to HQ that is worrisome, we just have to wait until they get back" assured her Skye.

"And if the alarm _does_ activate" added Skye seeing that her last statement hadn't quite calmed Jemma down "we have May to help us save them, it's not like we hadn't done it before, right?"

Simmons laughed a bit and Skye smiled.

"So, now that your brain's not worrying about them, could you lend it to me 'cuz this game's impossible" said Skye as she unlocked the screen of her phone and showed Simmons the quiz game she had been playing.

-0-0-0-

"Oh, that one's easy" pointed out Simmons "Sequoia sempervirens"

They had been playing for about ten minutes and in those ten minutes Skye had passed at least 40 levels in the game. It was, of course, mostly thanks to Simmons' knowledge, but Skye also knew a thing or two Simmons ignored.

"I'm hungry" jumped Skye from her spot in the bed.

"I can make some popcorn" offered Jemma. She immediately got up and headed to the kitchen.

"What's with you and Fitz's obsession with popcorn?" called Skye from the room once Simmons reached the kitchenette.

"Well, that's a funny story actually" responded Simmons "it begun at the Academy"

She poured the popcorn into a bowl and placed the bowl in the microwave. She clicked in the time and closed the microwave's door.

"It was our second year there" she started telling Skye, who was still in her room. Of course there was no problem on Simmons almost yelling her words since the only other person on the BUS was May and she was on the cockpit and the cockpit's door was soundproof "we had stayed out late studying for a thermodynamics test and Fitz got hungry. We were at my room and I didn't have anything else to eat but a couple of bags of popcorn my roommate always had in the cabinets (she was a kind of popcorn addict), so we had that. The next week it happened again, this time studying for a chemistry test. Again, we stole a bag from my roommate's cabinet. After that it became a tradition, eating popcorn every time we were studying or doing an experiment"

She got no response as the microwave beeped signaling that the popcorns where ready. Simmons opened the door and took them out. Skye's silence stroke Simmons as odd. She usually had a couple of comments about her stories from the Academy with Fitz.

"Skye?" she said as she entered the room. It was empty "wha-?"

A bear hug attacked Jemma from behind. The bowl of popcorn fell to the floor. Simmons turned around just in time for Skye to push the scientist to the bed.

"You're gonna suffer!" screamed Skye on a bad-villain kind of voice.

"What's-" Simmons was cut off yet again by Skye who jumped on top of her and started tickling her. Simmons, laughing uncontrollably, didn't even thought about what she was doing as she started attacking Skye, tickling her stomach until the two grown up women were rolling over the floor, laughing their heads off and barely breathing.

"wha- what was- what was that for?" asked Simmons between laughter.

"Well" coughed Skye "you where worrying too much so I needed a way to take your mind off of them and the phone game wasn't doing it, so I thought of this"

"Tickle fight? Seriously?" asked Simmons "you made me spill the popcorn!"

Skye laughed and started picking up the popcorn. Simmons, taking advantage of the fact that Skye had her back to her screamed "ROUND TWO!" and tackled Skye.

-0-0-0-

Round two lasted way more than round one and it really allowed Simmons to take her mind off the boys. Afterwards, when Fitz, Ward and Coulson got back Fitz asked "why is there popcorn on the floor?"

Skye and Simmons silently laughed and looked away.

**Liked it? Let me know! Have any coments or suggestions (cuz i think I really need those, i really felt like this was way out of character for them but, oh well)? tell me! please, do it in the box bellow and don't forget to favourite and follow ;) it's always apreciated. 'Till next time.**

**CmC**


End file.
